Live isn't a fairytale, Home isn't a place
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: Sequel to Hearts together worlds apart is here. Another battle faces the Z warriors as well as saucy romance and plenty of humour. Jesse's world is now under attack and it's the boys turn to save her. And Goten and Marron are having a few problems too.
1. What a ball!

Author's Notes: Welcome back everyone! This promises to be straight in with the action and into the same humour as the first fic. Well…..on with the action.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own DBZ even though I've been wishing for a god few years now.

Live isn't a fairytale, Home isn't a place

Chapter 1: What a ball!

This was it, the leaver's ball. I would never again have to go back to school. Everyone had been stood waiting to get on the coach, having photos taken of them looking smart. Pretty dresses and black tuxes filled in parking lot. I was wearing a black silk dress. I thought about red but didn't really want to be saying hey look at me I'm a slut. As the dress was figure hugging with a low v-neck and shoulder straps. There were diamante jewels in the centre of the neck line taking attention away from the cleavage….slightly, and although the dress as only just below knee length there were shapely ruffles from the breastline down at the front to ornament the otherwise simple design. I had plain black strappy shoes and my hair was half held up and half down in loose curls tumbling from my head and face, across my shoulders, down my back to my waist. (AN: this was based on want I wore to my ball. Hehe little miss bookworm turned up with cleavage. The day boys realised what they missed when they insulted me for five years. Oh yeah!)

The coach ride was a snore and by the time we reached the ballroom the boys had already lost the bowties and untucked the shirts. And the girls rushed to the bathroom to fix their hair and make-up.

I had never had many friends it had been a rocky road. Beth now hated me for a rumour I didn't start. And insulted me with her new friends at any opportunity. Elly couldn't come because of money troubles. But the boys were there. My friends Richard (who came as the monopoly man), Matt and Marshall. And Jenny of course. The food was bad and the music was useless. But when they announced the last dance for the class of 2005….we all danced. I was slow dancing with Matt during that last dance. And although it wasn't romantic, it was special. I could see all my friends around me dancing. As the last chorus hit glitter and confetti fell from the ceiling and it looked like it was raining tiny shards of glass. I could see my class mates around me and tears sprung to my eyes. As much as I had hated school…I would miss it.

Then I was brought sharply back to reality when a crash sounded over the other side of the room. Screams were heard and the horrible sound of ripping flesh. One of my classmates. A girl in my biology class had fallen limply to the ground, a hole through her stomach and standing above her……a very human looking monster. Save the blue skin of course. (think Zarbon only less handsome….well pre-transform into lizard like thing anyway)

I suddenly felt sick. I thought this was over……..I thought it was all over. "No….more fighting please……." I whispered sadly to myself. Matt looked down at me confused. Images filled my mind mostly of lilac hair and blue eyes. I felt like my heart was breaking all over again. Then as more screams were heard I was snapped out of my daze. I was the only one who could fight this thing. Stop it from killing everyone in this room…. I got up onto the stage.

"HEY!" I yelled above the screams. Every pair of eyes in the room fell onto me. "Can I help you or are you just crashing this party for no reason?"

"Hand over the dragonballs or everyone is dead meat." He hissed thrusting his hand through another student. I winced and tried desperately not to think about it. If I broke down then I would lose this fight.

"Well how about if I can't kill you I'll tell you where to find them." I said.

"What if I kill you?" he snarled.

"You won't." I replied. I leapt off of the stage and ran at him. I jumped foot first into his chest. He was thrown back a little but had a wound in his chest. "Never underestimate a girl in high heels!" I threw punches, but they were blocked. He was fast for someone so bulky and I was seriously out of practise. As a last resort I leapt back a little and shot a ki blast. He was thrown back against the wall and blood splattered across me and anyone else standing close. He stood shakily a hole gracing his chest.

"Who are you?" he hissed.

"I'm nobody." I said, kicking him in the head. "I'm just here to save the world." This was nothing like the fight I had faced a year ago. There was no transforming into a angel and magically sealing the enemy into cyberspace. I had his blood on my hands, clothes and face. I had blown a hole in his flesh surrounded by burns. This was ultimately more real. I punched with all my strength and my fist met raw open flesh as a punched to the heart. As I withdrew my now blood smothered hand my enemy sank to the ground quivering until he lie cold and still.

I wanted to look away from the blood. But at the same time I didn't want to turn around and face the inevitable questions. Instead I closed my eyes counted to ten and then ran. I ran from the building and to the outside in the gardens. I washed myself free of blood and kept running towards the town.

I found a phone box and soon I was in the car with my mom driving home. What a mess…….four students died…..there's a new enemy threatening MY world and to top it off………I revealed my powers in front of the entire class of 2005 plus teachers! It was a good job I wasn't going back to school…….because I would be soooo kicked out.

Author's Notes: first chapter little quick but I'm trying to update this nice and quickly for you!

R&R! Please tell your friends and let me know about any of your fics that you would like advertised in my fics!


	2. Hello Stranger

Author's Notes: OK no talk just onto the fic! R&R!

Disclaimer: just the usual.

Live isn't a fairytale, Home isn't a place

Chapter 2: Hello Stranger

I stared out of my window and remembered what the past year of school had been like.

I sat in my Science lesson dazing off yet again. I never paid attention in Science or Maths anymore. Thanks to Bulma I already knew more than school would ever teach me.

"Jesse, What's the compound found in Igneous rocks?" I heard someone ask.

"Trunks." I murmured. A hand slammed down on my desk.

"I would have thought a girl as smart as you would know the answer to that. In fact I know you know the answer to that!" she yelled. "The compound found in igneous rocks is not Trunks." Sniggers filled the room.

"Oh sorry miss. Minerals." I said.

"Thank you." She said and left me alone. Then I numbly went to history. My last lesson of the day.

I had never forgotten him. Not for a moment. I hadn't paid the tiniest amount of attention to my teachers since I had returned and still aced all of my classes. Thanks to Bulma. I was so distant in my thoughts I didn't even hear my mother come into my room.

"Jesse!" she called, but I wasn't listening. I sat looking outside watching the rain dribbling down the window. The weather was as miserable as I was. In the distance I heard someone calling me. As I drifted deeper into my thoughts the voice changed from something that resembled my mother's voice, to Trunks' gentle calling. In the window my reflection became an image of Trunks.

There's so many reasons,

That I find,

To run to you.

'Cause there's so little lovin',

In my life,

Now I'm away.

I couldn't think straight. I glanced at my sketching hand silently moving over the paper as I stared into the windows' image. I looked down at what I had drawn and saw Trunks' smiling face and a thumbs up. I glared at it and screwed it up throwing it as far away from me as I could.

And thinkin' about it,

I want things back how they used to be,

'Cause there's no way around it,

Nothin' good comes easily!

Everything in my head was messed up. I was different now. Even my body had changed. My hair was still knee length. My figure was thinner, more muscled and toned. I was stronger. When I was in their world with them I was filled with a happiness like none I had ever felt…but now I was broken.

"Damn it! I can't even think straight!" I yelled aloud, scaring my mother looking at me. "Damn him! No…damn me! I left not him! He pleaded me to stay and I…" I broke of into tears and hung my head.

So much between us,

And we both know that it's wrong.

So I'll keep on waiting,

'Til I'm back where I belong!

I felt hot tears splashing onto the desk. I slammed my fists against the table and burst into tears. The plastic top to the desk had two shattered holes where my fists had hit it. My mom sighed and sat beside me. She knew I was never going to be the same little girl again.

"Trunks!" I cried, burying my head in my hands. My voice trailed off into a whisper. "Oh, Trunks…"

So here I am,

All by myself,

Thinkin' of you,

Nobody else.

There's a feeling inside,

And as hard as I try,

It just won't go away.

Later that morning I was walking the dog and sat on a bridge watching him run around the field. I remembered the conversations I had had with my mother that morning. She was right the police would come to question me soon…. I had to have a straight story. Part of me wanted to just run…….but then my parents would be left with the police to deal with.

I just burst into tears. Through my tears a felt power. I found myself flashing gold and then silver. I knew I had transformed. I had wings and my hair was white…I hadn't transformed or even gone super saiyan at the first level since I returned. Then in another flash I turned back into me again.

The rain soaked my clothes and my damp hair sprawled across my face, drips of rain and tears running across my youthful flesh and my lips trembling. I held my arms out.

"TRUNKS! I NEED YOU!" I cried out. Everything seemed to stop. The noise of people stopped and silence filled the air, other than the heavy rain and wind. "I need you…all of you…"

I suddenly felt a familiar rush of power and then saw two figures. I saw them all to clearly and I knew I was seeing them again…only I wasn't dreaming this time.

I choked when I finally gained the power of speech. "Goten? Trunks?"

"Trunks? Goten?" I choked out. Did I dare believe that they were real? I blinked several times until I realised that they were really there. I moved slowly towards them step by step.

"Where the hell have you been!" he snapped. "Marron was broken hearted not to mention Trunks! A year! A year and not a word! You said you'd visit! What happened to you Jesse!" He was angry but Trunks…deadly calm, deadly silent, deadly cold.

This was an accident

Not the kind where sirens sound

Never even noticed

We're suddenly crumbling

"It was hard enough to say goodbye once…" I said quietly. I stepped towards them and locked my eyes on Trunks. His gaze shifted to meet mine.

"Jesse are you OK, Trunks said he thought you were in danger and so we came right over?...You've been crying and….in the rain…." He started to pull questioning faces at me and I smiled slightly. I looked back at Trunks' eyes.

I had pined for him each day but…did he still love me? It had been a whole year now. His eyes burrowed deep through mine trying to find an answer to a question I didn't know. He looked almost scared to know the answer. Finally his cold face broke into a smile. The Trunks I fell in love with was still in him.

Tell me how you never felt

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that

Us having faith makes any sense

"Well, are you going to say hello or not?" he asked. I took two fast steps forward and flung my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms firmly around me and buried his face in my hair. I felt full again. Using my power had brought me back to life and now Trunks had filled it. I felt tears coming steadily.

"Oh Kami! I missed you so much!" I sobbed. "I can't belive you're really here! Oh Trunks!...Trunks…I missed you." He chuckled softly.

"Ah, so you are glad to see me." He murmured. "I missed you too." He kissed me lightly on the forehead. Then I met his lips with my own for a desperate kiss. We kissed again and again, each one more desperate and passionate than the last. Oh how I missed this. I needed this so much. Goten interrupted our…um…greetings by clearing his throat.

Tell me nothing ever counts

Lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses 'cause

There's no way to turn around

"You guys…could you wait to do that? I don't really want to see." He said. "But I could go for some food." I laughed through my tears. Trunks picked me up into his arms and we flew towards my house. My mom smiled when she saw my guests and of course by this time school was over anyway so she didn't know about the little leaving early incident…unless the school had phoned her already…but Mr Minford wouldn't have. We all went into the kitchen. My brothers ran and hugged Goten. We all sat down to eat.

Staring at your photograph

Everything now in the past

Never felt so lonely I

Wish that you could show me love

I felt Trunks grab my hand under the table and tug at it.

"Er…Mom…I'll be back in a minute." I said. I swiftly rose from the table dragged Trunks out of the room and started upstairs. It seemed to take forever to get to my room. I closed the door firmly and locked it.

"Where were we?" he asked slowly. I threw myself into his arms as he nuzzled my neck and hair. "You're hairs as long as it was in my world." He commented. I nodded.

"No Our world." I corrected him. He gaped. I nodded. He grabbed my head and kissed me roughly. We kept holding each other closer and closer, until he decided that that was not enough. He moved one hand to my thigh and lifted me so that my legs were wrapped around his waist.

Show me love, show me love, show me love,

Show me love, show me love

'Til you open the door

"Trunks." I giggled. "I'm in a skirt." He smirked the way Vegeta did and in seconds he dangled the blue material that was once my skirt in front of me.

"You were saying." He said. I climbed off of him and walked to my cupboard.

Show me love, show me love, show me

love,

Show me love, show me love,

'Til I'm up off the floor

"Not now Trunks." I said. I stood there in my shirt and lavender lace underwear. I found my black baggy pants and pulled them on. I reached for the buttons of my shirt to find Trunks already undoing them one by one. He chuckled and tossed my shirt away and then pulled a face when he realised that I was wearing a tank top under my shirt. I changed my socks and then went and sat next to Trunks on my bed.

Show me love, show me love show me love,

Show me love, show me love,

'Til it's inside my pores

"It's incredible." I sighed.

"What? My body?" he asked. I threw a pillow at him.

"Having you back." I said. "…and your body." I laughed. We spent fifteen more minutes all over eachother before I dragged him back downstairs. My mom noticed my change of clothes and smiled evilly.

Show me love, show me love, show me love,

Show me love, show me love,

'Til I'm screaming for more

"No mom THAT did not happen." I said. Goten grinned.

"It didn't." he said. I looked at him oddly. "Your ki's went up but not enough for THAT as you've taken to calling it." I threw a handful of rice from my bowl at him.

"Young Lady!" my mom gasped. "I was going to make you eat that!" I grinned evilly.

"Oh but mom I all ready ate." I said sweetly.

"But you went t-…oh."

Author's Notes: mixed emotions and stuff longer chapter. Hope you like!


	3. Not so simple

Author's Notes: OK no talk just onto the fic! R&R!

Disclaimer: just the usual.

Live isn't a fairytale, Home isn't a place

Chapter 3: Not so simple

I sat quite comfortably in between Trunks and Goten with Trunks' arm around me. I sighed and looked at them.

"so what's going on?" I asked. "Monsters asking for the guardian of the earth…after the dragonballs I'm at a loss here guys."

"OK, first we chill. Look didn't you ask questions?" Goten asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry…I guess I didn't think." I said. "I really am blonde aren't I?" Trunks squeezed my shoulder.

"It's OK, but for future reference. Questions first kill second." He said. I nodded. "Well, with you here…the presence of the dragonballs is kind of obvious…I you left they'd think you had taken the dragonballs with you…are you sure it's the dragonballs they're after…or did they want the guardian of the earth to find you?"

"I don't know…it had just killed a load of students asking for the dragonballs so I just killed it." I said. "Sorry."

"Look, either way…we need to sort you out before we sort out the world. If you can't think you can't save millions of people can you?" Goten asked. Trunks gave him a funny look. "Firstly the police are gona what to know what happened and you just have to say that it had just killed a load of people and since you'd studied martial arts and were so upset you just flew at it and then ran off in shock. You don't know a thing. But as for the rest…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had a long chat with your mother when you and Trunks were pre-occupied. Depression isn't a pretty thing but it sounds like you really got it bad." He said. I hung my head. "Let me see your arms Jesse." I turned away from him and caught Trunks' look of alarm. I hung my head again. "Jesse, what's done is done. No amount of criticism I can give you will make it go away. Let me see."

"Jesse." Trunks said. "Jesse show me." I just hugged myself and curled up in a ball. "Damn it Jesse let me see!" He grabbed my right arm and even through my tear I didn't miss the gasp of horror. His grip loosened and he began to trace the faint scars with his other hand. I sobbed quietly as he did so. He took my other arm and saw it to be not as bad but still there were scars. I had been lucky that the cuts I had made had not scarred deeply. They only showed faint lines only noticeable if you actually looked properly.

"W-why did you do it? How could that have solved anything?" Trunks choked. I looked to find him near tears…but I knew he wouldn't cry.

"I…it didn't…I blamed myself for everything…it'll scar my mind and…my actions scar my skin just as my mind…I tried to cope every other way but…it's like I was an angel free to fly suddenly caged and forced to act like a pigeon." I said. Trunks hugged tightly. I just fell against him.

"Promise me you're alright now." Trunks whispered.

"I can't. you don't know what they said about me when I came back. I was unpopular before but now because I suddenly changed everyone thought I was a slut…and when word spread about other things and now they think I'm a monster."

"Other things…"

"Trunks…I…I can't tell you now…but I will…someday." I said.

Goten got up and left. I swore I would kill my mother if she had told him. Trunks led down on the couch and gestured for me to come to him. I half sat half led on the couch with him. He pulled me into his arms so that we were both led down, me resting my head on his chest.

"Please tell me Jesse…is it something to do with me?"

"Yes."

"Then what Jesse. Please. Is it us?"

"Y-Yes…" I sobbed. He stroked my shoulders and arms. "Trunks…when I left I-I was…I was pregnant…" There! I finally said it! I finally spoke about it!

"Y-You…got it rid of it?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"No…I had a miscarriage…but I did and didn't want it. I mean besides the obvious too young blah blah blah, I would remind me of you…in a happy way and in a sad way…if it looked like you I may not be able to even look at it but then…it would have been as if I had part of you with me. I didn't want to lose it." Trunks sssshed me but I still cried softly…who wouldn't?

"Do you want children?"

"yes I do."

"When this is over. We're going back to Capsule corp. I'm going to marry you and then…then we'll have some beautiful children together and if I'm there it won't be sad."

"Confident are we?" I joked.

"Well, would you marry me…if I asked you, would you?" he asked.

"No." I said shoving him off of the couch. I looked down at him and smiled. I kissed him on the forehead. "Of course I would silly. But for now. The Earth and all the people on it come first."

There was a knock at the door and I saw the police car outside. Trunks and Goten bundled together and disappeared into thin air. I hoped they were coming back.

The police statement was….interesting and they said they'd contact me in 24hours if they needed anything else. I hoped to god they didn't.

Author's Notes: Finished chapter 3 I promise the next chapter will be with you soon. Please R&R!


	4. Maybe This Time

Author's Notes: OK chapter 4 told you it wouldn't be long! Please R&R and please feel free to suggest fics you think are good and I should read!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Shame that eh?

Life Isn't a Fairytale and Home Isn't a Place

Chapter 4: Maybe This Time

I sat in the living room with my mom once the police had gone. Then Trunks and Goten were back.

"I think you should all go out. I think it'd be good for you." My mom said leaving the room.

"Great….everyone thinks I'm a physco….let's go socialize!" I muttered.

"Let's go get food!" Goten exclaimed…..holding a packet of crisps in his hand. I rolled my eyes. The giant food bills were back.

I decided to go and visit my good friend Ellie. She had always been a great friend and she really should get one last hang out before I get either arrested, sent to a looney bin and killed.

I introduced Trunks and Goten to her and we all set off for the park. It was empty so while Ellie was cross examining Trunks to check he was good enough for me Goten and I were sparring. (on the ground obviously so you didn't realize were weren't human) Unfortunately Goten made a slip up. He went super saiyan. Can anyone say idiot!

Ellie's jaw dropped and she ran over to us.

"OK now I need to know why you just changed appearance completely…..especially since you guys are super strong and since my good friend Jesse went off with you guys she's lost quite a few pounds." She demanded waving a fist at Goten.

"Um….we can't tell you." He squeaked. The fist flew at Goten. He just watched it land on his chest. He winced. "Ow that actually hurt…." I grinned….I forgot that before I left Ellie was actually stronger than me.

"There actually not much to tell..." I said scratching my head. "We're not really human." Ellie gaped. I had meant to explain a little better than that...

"And you're what exactly!" she hissed.

"Saiyans." Goten said. Ellie looked at me.

"Like...the boys cartoon you were obsessed with like a couples of years ago?" she asked. She couldn't believe me. No one who did would be so calm.

"Um...sorta." I replied. "And it wasn't a boys cartoon specifically." Trunks and Goten smirked at me.

"Um...I'm sorry you're going to need to fill me in here." She said, staring expectantly at us.

"Look, basically a saiyan is like a human in every way except saiyans have super strength and are usually dark haired and stubborn…." I said. "I'm not that different from a human trust me." Ellie looked at me hinting at something. "Yes sex is the same….well….." I snapped out of my train of thought. "anyway you can't tell." Ellie nodded but was still grinning and shaking her head.

"You did it didn't you?" she said, as we started walking to the street. I blushed slightly. "You did., which one did you fuck?" I shook my head this was all Ellie thought about.

"That'd be me." Trunks said, smirking and totally loving watching me blush at the topic. He leant down to whisper in my ear. "Haven't forgotten what it's like then." I turned bright red and hit him.

"You go girl!" she exclaimed. "He a total babe!" We all laughed and headed back to mine. "But I'll only keep your secret if you tell me everything you've been keeping from me and…..teach me to fight."

"No way in hell!" I said stopping. "I watched people we knew being killed they other night because they got caught up in this battle. I'm not putting you in it."

"I don't want to be in the battle…..just I want to still hang with you…." She said.

"I'll think about it." I said.

I walked downstairs to find Elly sat watching TV with Trunks and Goten. I walked into the room. One look on her face and everything fell apart. She looked so…happy.

Her friend was an alien and facing death and she was just giggling…….oh well.

"Come on then don't just stand there." She said.

"You're not-"

"I'm happy. Shocked but this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now we'll talk more later…I like this show." I chuckled and went and sat on Trunks' lap on the couch. Our couch was only a three-seater so I didn't have a choice and Trunks…lets say far from minded.

"Kawashitara." I whispered in his ear. He obeyed and kissed me softly.

"Wasurenai de itsumo…aishiteru…" he murmured.

"Aishiteru." I replied.

"Could you guys make out in English or not at all." Elly said. "I don't understand I word you're saying.

"I can fill you in." Goten said. He whispered in her ear.

"Jesse…you're impossible." Then he told her something else. "Awwww…how sweet…" and then something else. "Awww…lucky cow."

Trunks and I blushed but I also thought deeply. Elly and goten were flirting and Goten had Marron…this would have to stop now, if it continued it could only end in tears.

I leant back against Trunks' chest and waited for the show to end before the chatter began. There was so much to say.

"You think too much." Trunks said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Shut up." I replied and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Or you don't get any."

Elly went home later in the evening and left me with Trunks and Goten. We sat downstairs and watched some movies, ate some popcorn, chatted and basically kicked back and hung out. Goten had a few too many Vodka reefs and fell asleep on the couch. So when Trunks and I headed to get ready for bed we left him to sleep.

There were nights when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed

If I just listened to it

Right outside the window

I went into the bathroom to get changed and came back into my room to find Trunks sat in his boxers reading something. I went and sat next to him.

"What you reading?" I asked.

"A part of your story. Perfectly written as usual." He said.

"Come on now I know that you're lying 'cause they're far from perfect." I said. I leant over and kissed me on the forehead.

"So modest." He tutted. I grinned evilly. "And just what are you thinking young lady?"

"Probably something I shouldn't be." I grinned. He raised one eyebrow.

There were days when the sun was so cruel

That all the tears turned to dust

And I just knew my eyes were

Drying up forever

"Oh really." He enquired. "Care to enlighten me?" I snatched the paper and threw it away before shoving him backwards on the bed and kissing him. I ran my hand temptingly downwards before grinning up at him.

"But maybe I should take things slow if you need to be enlightening first." I said teasing.

"I'm enlightened." He said quickly, grabbing my chin and kissing me.

I finished crying in the instant that you left

And I can't remember where or when or how

And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

"We should keep it down. Parents…brothers…Goten." I said.

"You're the one that makes the noise." He murmured. I broke away from his lips and trailed them down his bare chest and back over his neck. He obviously didn't like being tortured at that minute because the next thing I knew he was sat up and kissing me deeply. He moved down my neck to my collar bone and I gasped as his teeth sank into my flesh, reopening my scar…the mark of Trunks' and my love. He sucked at it gently before moving down my chest while sliding down the straps of my nightgown.

But when you touch me like this

And you hold me like that

I just have to admit

That it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this

And I hold you like that

It's so hard to believe but

It's all coming back to me

It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now

I ran my fingers across his chest and stopped his kisses when I bite into his skin. I felt my nightgown fall to my waist as we moved into a heated kiss.

Lemon

My night gown slid down and off as we moved backwards on the bed. I moved my hands down to his boxers and pulled them down. He did the same for my underwear and soon we fell into a full on passionate kiss. Hands grasping bedclothes and limbs until we couldn't wait any longer and I felt him slide inside of me.

There were moments of gold

And there were flashes of light

There were things I'd never do again

But then they'd always seemed right

There were nights of endless pleasure

It was more than any laws allow

Baby Baby

I welcome every part of him in that minute. I met his eyes and found tears rolling down my cheeks, not from pain and Trunks could see that, but from the fact that after so many nights of dreaming Trunks was here…in my arms, real…with me and I felt like I belonged. For so long my home had felt strange to me but now that he was here…I belonged.

If I kiss you like this

And if you whisper like that

It was lost long ago

But it's all coming back to me

If you want me like this

And if you need me like that

It was dead long ago

But it's all coming back to me

It's so hard to resist

And it's all coming back to me

I can barely recall

But it's all coming back to me now

But it's all coming back

He kissed my tears away. We met in a desperate kiss. My screams were muffled by his lips as we both collapsed on my bed. He moved beside me.

Lemon Over

There were those empty threats and hollow lies

And whenever you tried to hurt me

I just hurt you even worse

And so much deeper

I guess after so long apart it took all our strength just being together. I moved and threw my arms tightly around him.

"I'm never leaving you again." I whispered, settling down to sleep, I heard him whispering to me as I drifted into sleep.

"Please come home Jesse. Don't make me leave you…and neither of us is going to die…we have to stay together."

There were hours that just went on for days

When alone at last we'd count up all the chances

That were lost to us forever

Jesse's Mother's POV

I walked through the house to wake the boys and then headed to wake up Jesse and our visitors. The boys ignored my first wake up call as usual so I moved to Jesse's room. I opened the door to find her and her lavender haired knight in shining armour half covered with the sheets and evidently naked curled up on her bed. I felt a smile tug at my lips even though I doubt my husband would find it so sweet. I went and undrew the curtains before walking back out and into the bathroom for a shower.

But you were history with the slamming of the door

And I made myself so strong again somehow

And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

They had been curled up so close. She had been smiling which made I change…mind you who wouldn't be smiled with a boyfriend who had a chest like that? Maybe I should go back and pull the covers over them…I doubt Jesse will want Daniel and Joseph coming in and seeing her bare chest… Well, too late now really.

I hope she used protection. Oh well I'll leave her to make her own choices…but I'd like to have a mother daughter chat before she leaves, probably forever.

But if I touch you like this

And if you kiss me like that

It was so long ago

But it's all coming back to me

If you touch me like this

And if I kiss you like that

It was gone with the wind

But it's all coming back to me

It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now

I felt the covers move over me and opened my eyes. Trunks was awake and had pulled the covers over me which I was glad of. I looked around the room to see the door open and the curtains undrawn. Mom! My mother must have already come in! Oh shit what would she say! What would dad say! Oh well…not illegal. Anymore.

There were moments of gold

And there were flashes of light

There were things we'd never do again

But then they'd always seemed right

There were nights of endless pleasure

It was more than all your laws allow

Baby, Baby, Baby

We got up and dressed and headed downstairs. Goten was already throwing up in the sink…charming.

He had a habit of getting drunk and falling asleep.


	5. Visitors

Author's Notes: here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: don't own and such like!

Chapter 5: Visitors

I had left my house early that morning. Now that the police were leaving me be. I had made my decision. I would go back to the DBZ world with Trunks and Goten. There were people there who could handle these guys. In my world I was alone and if we left the bad guys would follow us sure as hell. But I had a few goodbyes to say.

I walked into the convenience store and got a basket I got a few bits for dinner and then went to the check out. I had just finished paying when the store manager appeared. Dark hair, black suit. My Adam. I grinned at him.

"I came to see you." I said. "I just needed to say goodbye to your face."

"Goodbye?" he asked pulling me to one side.

"I'm going away and I very much doubt I'll be coming back. It's just time for me to go." I said.

"This is one of those….last year secret things….isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I can't stop you but I'll sure miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I hugged him tightly and placed and kiss on his lips. "Goodbye." With that I left.

I made it home to see Goten and Trunks in full blown anger mode. They both looked thoroughly pissed off.

"He's had enough Jesse." Goten said bluntly. "I think we should go home now."

"W-What!" I exclaimed dropping the shopping on the fall. "Go?" Trunks couldn't look me in the eye.

"I saw you Jesse! How could you cheat!" Goten exclaimed. "I just wanted to go help you with the shopping and I saw you with him."

"Goten! You got it wrong!" I cried. "He's a friend!"

"I saw you KISS HIM!" Goten yelled.

"Goodbye…" I murmured. "I kissed him goodbye…."

"What?" Goten asked.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I said goodbye to Emma yesterday and I have the dragonballs upstairs ready to go." I replied. Trunks' face lifted and he stepped forward to grab my arms.

"go where?" he asked.

"back with you…." I said quietly. "I thought you said taking the dragonballs to your world to destroy them and lure the danger away was the best plan…."

"you're coming with us?" Trunks asked.

"of course I am." I murmured. "I can't say goodbye again….I need to be with you….plus I think it's a tad risky me being here and having blown my cover. The police were fooled but I doubt if it happens again they'll let me off." Trunks looked like he was about to say something but hugged me tightly instead. Goten charged at us and I wrapped an arm around eachone pulling them close.

"Ah, my boys." I said.

"Jesse as much as I love hugging you Trunks is giving me a death glare." Goten said. I let go of them.

"He's such a nice boy." I said, patting Goten on the shoulder.

"Not when he makes mistakes that involve my girlfriend." Trunks muttered.

"You however." I scolded. "Are definitely not a nice boy!"

"Didn't see you complaining the other night." He smirked.

"You are so much like your father!" I huffed.

"You're a lot like my father you know." Trunks said. "You've got the whole grumpy thing going fine." I hit him lightly on the shoulder. Then we all burst out laughing.

I sat next to Trunks on the couch, in his arms watching Blackadder II. A very funny English programme. Then suddenly Goten came running in. He told me to close my eyes.

"Just do it. I've got a surprise for you." He said. I did so. I heard the door open again and then silence. "OK, open your eyes." I did. Then I screamed. Then I ran. Then I screamed. Then I ran into Marron's arms.

"I can't believe you're really here!" I screamed. We both jumped up and down screaming and hugging each other.

"I missed you so much Jesse! You didn't even come and visit!" she cried. We both ended up in tears. Then we both ran and hugged Goten. We just hugged each other and then Goten telling him how grateful we were.

My mom came in to find out what all the screaming was about. I turned to her in floods of tears.

"Mom, this is Marron, from where Goten and Trunks live." I said. She smiled and shook hands with the also in floods of tears Marron.

"You can stay with us for a while if you like dear. Instead of rushing straight home." My mom said.

"That would be nice. Thank you." She said.

"Oh Dear Jesse. Looks like you'll have to fit four in your room as you refuse to separate." My mom said. "And just a few months ago we had an extension put in and have a spare room but no she won't separate with them." My mom wondered off talking to herself.

"Actually…we could all alternate. Split into twos and alternate around, me and Marron, Goten and Trunks, then Me and Trunks and Goten and Marron…etc…is that a plan?" I checked with them. They all nodded and agreed. It was settled. Marron also would be living with us for a while.

"BUT I WANT YOU TO HELP ME PAY THE FOOD BILL YOUNG LADY!" my mom called.

"I WILL MOM!" I yelled back.

Author's Notes: ok leave a nice lil review and chapter 6 will be with you shortly!


	6. Girlie Giggles

Author's Notes: here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: don't own and such like!

Chapter 6: Girlie Giggles

It wasn't too late but Marron and I were both sat on my bed gossiping away. The TV set was on a music channel and Evanescence was playing bring me to life.

"So how's Goten in the sack then?" I asked. Marron giggled and span around to face me.

"Oh I've been dying to talk about it. It's great, but tiring you know. He wants more and I'm dead tired. But it's really fun….he's shy but up for almost anything." She giggled.

"Really, how many times does he go for?" I asked. She looked at me funny. "Well, Trunks and I usually go at it at least twice in a row. Unless we have raging saiyan ritual sex but that's different."

"Well, I couldn't go more than once not after the first ride with Goten that's for sure. Maybe it's because I'm not a saiyan…so what this ritual thing then?" she asked.

"I'm not completely sure on the facts of it but it's kind of scary, it leaves you trembling for ages it's like amazing… OK I'm not very good at describing it but the other part is marking each other by biting into a certain point near the neck." I said.

"Ew, like a vampire?" she squeaked.

"No. It's an instinct thing I think." I said decidedly. "God I missed sex." Marron pouted.

"And Me and Goten and Trunks I hope." She said.

"Nah, just sex." I said before bursting into laughter. "Only joking of course I missed you guys."

"Jesse…can we go sneak into the guys' room and tip water on their heads or something?" she asked.

"I have a better idea!" I gasped.

Marron and I crept slowly into the spare room clutching our "weapons".

"Shh…" I hushed her.

"OK…Goten first." She replied. We went over to the sleeping Goten. Marron lifted his hand into hers. I reached for the yellow and pink nail vanish doing alternating coloured nails on both of his hands. With giggles we moved to the hair and started plating it. He was left with to plaints, one either side of his head tied with one pink and one yellow bow. Then we clipped some clip on earring onto his ear lobes and lightly brushed some glitter on his eyelids and cheeks…if we put eye shadow on properly he would wake up.

Then we crept over to Trunks. I reached for the white powder and covered his face with it so that he was dead pale. Then Marron handed me the eyeliner and I carefully applied thick black eyeliner and then smudged it lightly for gothic effect. We clipped on clip on earring onto his ear, a skull one from my goth phase. Then we carefully fixed a spiked collar onto his neck and finally gelled his hair back.

Then giggling we crept back to my room. Once there we burst out laughing. We just couldn't wait until morning and settled to sleep hoping morning would come soon.

We woke up and giggling made our way downstairs to make breakfast. At the smell of food Goten and trunks came downstairs in a hurry, got to the kitchen door saw one another and burst out laughing.

"Goten were you at a girlie sleepover last night?" Trunks chuckled. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Trunks I didn't know you were into the whole Goth thing or were you and Jesse being creative last night?" Goten shot back.

In curiosity they both went to the mirror in the hall. They screamed and Marron and I burst out laughing.

"Nice looks you two." Marron giggled. I tugged at one of Goten's plaints.

"You look so cute." I swooned fakely. Then I went over and ran my hands up Trunks chest and flicked the earring. "You know, you don't actually look that bad…but it is a bit heavy…maybe you should be subtler about the goth image." They looked at each other and then at Marron and me and then growled. Marron and I took that as our cue to leave.

We sped off upstairs and locked ourselves in my room. Unfortunately before long my door was kicked down and two very pissed off saiyans came flying into my room. I opened my window and flew out grabbing Marron's hand on the way.

"We gotta go!" I said. We descended straight to the ground and ran. We ran out of my garden and towards the fields but I knew that the boys were right behind us. I lowered my ki and whispered to Marron to do the same. In doing so we ran into the bush and weaved our way into the woods. Now they could not trace our ki's it would be harder to find us.

I felt Trunks and Goten's ki stop approaching us suddenly…flicker a bit and then start heading towards us once more but before long it was gone. They had guessed that we had lowered our ki's when they could not sense them and had done the same. This would be one hell of a game of chase.

I hid behind a large thick row of bushes beside Marron. I turned to her.

"Split up?" she enquired. I nodded and she backed into the open field and made a run for cover at the far side. I crawled into the hedgerow into the hollow centre of it. I began to find tennis balls that I had hit over the fence into the hedge from Mrs. Thorn's tennis courts. So I picked them up and tossed them over into the tennis courts. Suddenly I heard footsteps and so I ran away from them and back into the field before doubling back on myself and coming out behind the footsteps. I could only see one shadow in front of me a way off so I guess that it was either Marron or Trunks and Goten had split up.

I stepped back silently a few times until I not so silently fell backwards. I skidded and rounded to my feet but not before I had been heard and spotted. I took off into the open field to make a run. Before long both Trunks and Goten were coming after me. I headed towards the woods. Their cover would give me the opportunity to dart amongst the trees and put some distance between them and I.

I weaved as did they and no longer were they concealing their ki's but now chasing me full pelt on their power. I was beginning to wonder where Marron was until I ran smack into her back. We both screamed and went tumbling down the bank.

I felt a pair of arms catch me. I winced and looked up to find Gtoen holding me in his arms.

"Hey, head up Goten." Trunks called tossing Marron into the air. Then Goten did the same with me. We both screamed before we were both caught again. "After all it's only proper that we each get to deal with our own girls." But Marron and I wouldn't be taken that easily. I scrambled out of Trunks' arms and started running again. Even with my head start Trunks was right behind me. I took to the air no longer hiding my ki. I could see Marron and Goten running below me but tried not to so that I could concentrate on not being caught. Before long I felt Trunks grabbed my ankle, throwing me off balance. I lowered in height so that I was flying only just above the ground. He let go when a tree branch elegantly whacked him in the face.

Of course I was now laughing and between both of our exhaustion and laughter we both sort of fell from the sky into forward rolls over each across the grass. I landed on top of him and just collapsed.

"OK, you win you win." I said hurriedly, trying to breathe. He flipped me over so that he was on top of me and started to tickle me. I already couldn't breathe and now really couldn't. Trunks took mercy on me and stopped placing a kiss on my nose.

"You are definitely NOT a good girl." He said. By now his hair was all falling into its normal state and the make-up was gone…but he still had the earring and spiked collar on. I took the collar off of him and stuffed it into my pocket.

"I know. But It was just a joke, nothing permanent." I replied. He placed kisses across my face and hugged my close to him. I buried my face in his neck. We got up and arms around each other walked slowly back home. From their ki's I knew that Marron and Goten weren't far from home either. But by their levels…I don't think they were coming straight home.

I sat at my computer typing away on another story. I had Ellie leaning over my shoulder watching and Trunks, Goten and Marron playing snap behind me.

"You know you spelt that wrong." She commented pointing to an excruciatingly long and complicated word on the page. "Stupid blonde. You can spell in more than three languages but not English."

"Shut up." I hissed.

"I'm being facetious." she said.

"No you're not because none of what you said was funny to be funny at an inappropriate time it was just annoying." I replied. Thus after that we started yelling at each other in German. I backed her into a corner of the argument and she began cursing, in German also. I sighed. "Tell me when you run out of words I may be able to tell you some new ones."

I had been sat down talking to Ellie for some time and we had reached a dead end.

"I'm not letting you!" she said.

"You don't get a choice!" I replied.

"But you can't just leave me!"

"I don't get a choice!"

"Take me with you!"

"WHAT!"

"…..take me with you…." She said quieter.

"I can't do that." I sighed.

"Why not? These guys are really nice and you're going and…..it'd make things easier on my family's money troubles!" she ranted. I thought about it. All of those things were true. (AN: Just realised I never described her. She's got dark blonde hair about shoulder length is quite short and has big brown eyes.) Ellie's family were pretty hard off for money but still she couldn't just leave not only because it would put her in danger but because I can't expect Bulma to just support us all!

"No…" I said.

"Why not?" Trunks asked. "It'll stop you missing home as much. If she really is serious what's the harm?"

"Trunks!" I protested.

"Jesse calm down it's her decision if she what's to come with us she can." Goten said.

"I feel so betrayed…." I said.

"Good, you shouldn't have kept everything from me." She said. "….even though I know it was for my own safety but hey, I was never one to live on the safe side of life!"

"Ok fine…..you can come…….."

"Um…don't I need my stuff to move house?" she asked. "WAIT A MINUTE! I GET TO LIVE AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I burst out laughing. That was the Ellie I knew. Goten reached over and patted the girl on the head.

"No more soda for you." He said. I laughed.

"Goten you're turning into my mother!" I giggled. He frowned.

"Now that was a bit harsh." He said with a pout. Marron patted his arm.

"There there." She said. "Jesse I can tell you Goten isn't your mother." Goten blushed.

"Oh." I mouthed not knowing quite what else to say. "Do you think capsule corp. is ready for us?" Trunks shrugged and slapped his hand to his mouth.

"We said we'd visit and be a few days! Nothing else!" Goten exclaimed. "I didn't think to elaborate when I brought Marron through either!" Trunks whacked him over the head.

"You idiot!" I yelled. "Goten, Trunks go tell them! And say there! Over night I mean me, Marron and Ellie are going to have a girlie night!"

"But I thought the deal was we swap around rooms so a could get some tonight!" Goten exclaimed.

"Change of plans." Marron said simply.

"Oh. But I was gonna get some…" he complained as he disappeared, taking Trunks with him….also looking a bit annoyed. Then all three of us girls just burst out laughing.

My mother walked into the living room where Marron, Ellie and I sat on the couch watching TV.

"What a sight. You're all blondes…I bet you get all the guys." She cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom this is a girlie night here!" I said standing up to send her away.

"I don't remember hearing about it?" she thought. She was guilt tripping me as usual saying how we'll eat all the food and order loads of pay view movies and stuff. Well it wasn't going to work.

"You weren't invited." I said ushering her from the room. Gods my mother was always so…cheerful!

"What do we want to watch? Which movie?" I asked. Marron started browsing through the TV guide.

"Oh! Let's watch What women want…or The Princess Diaries….Or Muriels Wedding…Or Sabrina goes to Rome…or…" Marron suggested.

"If you list the Movie Guide you're not getting any closer to a descision." I told her. Ellie took the guide and shrugged. My Mother then scurried into the room slipped in a disc (dvd) and then left again. On came Drive me Crazy.

I shrugged. It was playing and we weren't paying. So we sat and watched it. Then we watched about seven more movies. After starting on the couch we ended up on the floor on blankets, sleeping bags and pillows. The room became decorated with pizza boxes, soda bottles and cans, burger wrappers, candy corn bags, potato chip bags, and of cause jello! Raw jello was a sleepover party must. In all flavours, all sugary and sticky. You just rip squares off and share it out. Stick bits to windows and stuff chew on it. Let it melt on your tongue. It was just a must.

Then lastly we sat and watched 8-mile. Marron just watched in amusement as Ellie and I jumped around singing along to all the raps. It was official, Ellie was in the gag and all three of us girls were insane. Maybe if we trained Ellie her and Marron could be sparring partners…..

"So Jesse…I know we've had this conversation before but how's Trunks in the sack?" Marron asked. I blushed slightly. "Come on spill."

"He's great…I mean I only have him for comparison but it feels great. We can go twice in a row which not a lot of guy can do or we have saiyan sex…now that's what I call a weak at the knees effect." I giggled. "I mean and his…you know…that's fourteen inches right there! OK, so that's a bit extreme but it's big."

"It must be a saiyan thing…Goten's pretty gifted himself. Pretty curious about this saiyan sex though." She said.

"Well, normal it would injure a human but since you can fight and you're pretty strong you should be fine…maybe you should talk to Goten." I said.

"What about you? Anything you want to share?" Marron asked Ellie.

"Nothing amazing….they're all pretty lame….I need a sexy boyfriend." She said back grumpily.

"We'll help you get one. He'll be perfect…once we find him. When we go back to Capsule corp. we are so having a make-over day at the mall!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" all three of us yelled.

"Are I missing something?" a familiar voice enquired. I spun around to see Trunks sat on the chair near by.

"Trunks! You made it back tonight!" I called.

"Correction…This morning." He said. I looked at my watch…5am…hm…didn't feel like that. Trunks came over and gave me a kiss.

"Interesting conversations you girls have." He mused. "You flatter me."

"What did you hear!" we all snapped.

"Gifted is he…hm…maybe I should give him more credit." Trunks murmured. THWAP! A cushion hit him on the nose. "Fourteen inches…I'd better make that fifteen." THWAP! "OK, I'll shut up." THWAPTHWAPTHWAP!

I went over and kissed him on the nose. "Trunks you should know better than to invade a girl privacy. You might find out a few things you don't like." I scolded.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I'm so glad you didn't hear the conversation before that." Marron said. "We would have just died." Trunks looked confused. I suddenly caught onto Marron's idea.

"Yeah. But you know maybe you should know." I said.

"Yeah come on then spill." Trunks said.

"Well, Jesse…it looks like we're going to have to show him." Marron said. She leant over to me and sneakily whispered in my ear. "Excuse us Trunks we just need to discuss whether or not to tell you." She told Trunks. Meanwhile Marron, Ellie and I made our plan.

"OK, Trunks honey…I have something to tell you." I said. Marron put an arm around my waist. "Marron you tell him."

"We need to show you. You have to know." Marron said. Then she caught my chin and kissed me. Trunks' mouth dropped to the ground. I kissed Marron back and we threw ourselves into a really passionate kiss.

AUTHOR'S POV

Goten appeared behind Trunks and saw the sight in front of him. Trunks regained his composure.

"It's not real Goten. They think they're fooling us. Let's just make the most of it." Trunks whispered.

NORMAL POV

"What was that Trunks? You don't believe us." Marron pouted. She brought me into another deep kiss and slid her hand up my thigh as I slipped one of her nightie straps off.

"Take it off!" Goten yelled. "Come on girls! Don't tease us get it on!" With that Marron and I stopped.

"What is it with men and Lesbians!" Me, Marron and Ellie snapped shoving them out the door.

Back to our girlie night.

"Wow, just like old times huh Jess?" Ellie said.

"Sure is.." I agreed.

"You two've done that before?" Marron asked.

"A million times." Ellie said.

"No offence Marron…but I don't think I'd really want to date you." I said.

"None taken. I'd take Goten any day." She said and so we settled down happily to watch some more movies.

Author's Notes: Haha! Chapter 6 complete. RR! I'll be back with you guys soon!


	7. Saiyan mating season

Author's Notes: I'm back people! And I'm armed with new material. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately for me do not own Dragonball z or anything in it….shame really…aw well….

Life Ain't No Fairytale, Home Ain't No Place

Chapter 7: Saiyan Mating season

I woke up at ten in the morning to find myself led sprawled across the floor in nothing but a skimpy silk nightie and a white sheet. Marron was led flat on her stomach under the coffee table and Jen was curled up in a ball on a chair. I stood up and wrapped a matching silk dressing gown around me and began to creep upstairs. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and washed my face and cleaned my teeth. Then I headed to my room. I sprayed on a little deodorant (AN: Hey she wants to look clean and healthy for breakfast!) and headed to the room where Trunks and Goten slept. I saw Goten coming out of the shower and swiftly averted my gaze.

"Goten! There are towels you know!" I hissed at him. He blushed and put on some boxers and a pair of pants. "My Mom's cooking breakfast." I told him. He scurried out of the down and I heard the thudding as he jumped over the balcony and down the stairs.

Trunks was still in bed. He lay sprawled across the bed with screwed up sheets covering him from waist down. I bent over him and kissed him. Steel bands wrapped around me and pulled me down.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi." He murmured in reply. I smelt mint on his breath and everywhere else for that matter. I looked around only to find polos. Everywhere. On the bed, on the floor and in the bed.

"Care to explain?" I enquired.

"Well…Goten and I are…on that time of the moon." He said blushing. "That what polos are for…mint calms us down. When I scared you before I was on that time of the moon…Saiyan PMS (Pre-Moon-Syndrome)." I still looked confused. "Without polos we occasionally grow temporary tails…grow horny twenty-four seven and stuff like that." I started cleaning up polos and then threw them out of the window. Hell I _wanted_ a horny saiyan! "That wasn't necessary."

"Why not?" I sighed, climbing to sit on the bed. He moved my hand to where an obvious erection stuck through the sheets. "But I thought you said-"

"I was asleep. No polos for a good few hours." He said, shooting a tail out through the covers for me to see. I gave up tried to understand and got up to leave. His tail reached out and wrapped around my arm quickly pulling me back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Breakfast." I replied.

LEMON

"It's there." He said. I blushed at what he was implying. "I'm not going downstairs like this." He protested. I sat back on the bed. His tail let go and moved around my waist pulling me into him as he slid of my dressing gown before running his hands up inside my nightie then down and out again. Lifting it over my head he moved over me and I leant back. We started kissing before Trunks tore away my underwear. He clearly wasn't even wearing any! I felt his hot length pressing into my stomach as he pulled me close and went to kiss me again.

"Trunks it's early in the morning and unlike you, not that I don't find you attractive I'm not completely aroused and desiring sex right now." I murmured into his mouth. He didn't reply but continued to kiss me until I felt something tickling me and then something plunge into me. I gasped at the new feeling…it was tickly and warm but soft and very flexible. I moaned and grabbed Trunks and pulled him into a deep kiss to quieten my moans. But he pulled away.

"You were saying." He murmured pulling out of me. Then it hit me what that was…his tail! OK, so him having a tail now had definite advantages. He smirked as I was left trembling in desire. Then I felt him at my entrance and before I knew it he had moved his arm up under my back lifting me up onto his lap. Then grabbing my hips thrusting me down on him. I gasped and the sudden intrusion and moved with him as he thrust into me over and over. As I hit the edge I felt him follow before we both moved. I lay back and saw him lay over me looking down at me gently. Her kissed me softly which soon became more passionate as he moved into me once more.

Lemon Over

After our hours of efforts we lay side by side grinning at each other though our panting. Then we got up and showered and dressed. We finally made it downstairs as everyone was finishing a late lunch. Only now we both had tails and our neck were bleeding slightly from our bite marks. My mother took one look at us and shook her head.

"I thought you were going to break though the ceiling." She commented.

"Rairan RaRing Reaven." Goten mumbled through a mouthful. "Saiyan mating season. Saiyans become extremely sexually active."

"My tail grew back…" Trunks mused. "Hm…it'll be there for a while I suppose."

"You make use of it." I whispered. "Handy aren't they?"

"Aren't they just." Trunks breathed huskily against my neck. I turned my head and our eyes met. Then his lips came down over mine as he held the back of my head and waist. I was being ravished, males definitely were more affected than females. I let my hands lose themselves in his hair and let him kiss me. Every woman wanted to be kissed like this.

"I can make you feel the way she does." I heard Goten growl at Marron.

"Right! YOU HORMONAL TEENAGERS WILL EAT MY FOOD OR LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" my mother screamed. Trunks pulled away from me. We moved to sit down at the table.

"No scolding on the sex?" I asked.

"You're 17. We're in England, that makes you legal. No doubt you'll disappear off to their world and do it 'til your hearts content anyway." She replied.

"Oh no she won't!" came my dad's voice as he came into the back door.

"He's a nice young man with money to support her, leave them be!" my mother snapped.

"Hm…stupid girl, no doubt if I disagreed she'd marry him anyway when she's 18 just to spite me." He grunted.

"People! This is not something I wish you to discus!" I yelled.

Ellie had left to go home and pack her things and I was sat in my room. Trunks pointed at my computer.

"Er Jesse there's an error message on your computer." He said.

"No connection! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I ranted. "The phone cable is right there!" I started yelling at my computer.

"You can yell at it all you want but it won't answer you…it's Microsoft and Microsoft are arrogant stupid bastards." He said.

"Sounds like Vegeta." I commented.

"Well, two out of three." Trunks shrugged. "He's not THAT stupid."

"You're smarter than him by far." I said sweetly.

"Does this mean I get some tonight?" he asked with a suggestive look.

"Probably." I shrugged.

"Back of the net!" Trunks exclaimed. "Score!" I glared at him and he promptly shut up.

"Thank you" I sighed, with a smile. Then I went off in search of ice-cream. Apparently Goten and Marron were preoccupied. I chose home made vanilla and toffee ice-cream and sat licking the ice-cream cone in the garden. Goten sat talking to Marron. Marron was swatting the hormonal advances away but still had a smile on her face. I went and started exercising on the trampoline. Of course, I should have finished my ice-cream first because it went flying and landed right in Goten's lap. I scurried away while Goten stupidly looked up at the sky.

I went and grabbed some money. Then I changed into a short denim skirt and a kaki blouse. I threw on some trainers and let my hair fall loose in long blonde waves. I slid on some sunshades and stood at the door. Marron walked in.

"OH! SHOPPING!" she squealed.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"You've changed into something more presentable so you're going out in public, shades so outdoors, bag small for necessities…i.e. money and make-up." She said.

"Right. Marron…I think you have a shopping problem." I said.

"Teeny weeny habbit." She replied.

Then she hurried upstairs to get changed. I heard her scream. I ran upstairs to find her screaming at the fossilized sea creature on my wall.

"Ew what is THAT!" she sqealed. I burst out laughing.

"It's a fossil. Millions of years old." I explained taking it off of the wall to show her. She poked it.

"So basically what you're saying is that it's a dead old slug." She said.

"A fossilised prehistoric slug." I corrected.

"Hey, since you girls are so obsessed with slugs…" Goten murmured from behind us.

"Don't even think about it." Marron warned.

"AW! But Trunks gets laid! I haven't got laid once during the time I really really need it!" Goten whined.

"Ask Trunks to sleep with you then." Marron said simply.

"Yuk!" Goten exclaimed.

"Jesse?" Marron asked.

"ME!" I exclaimed. "You're asking ME to sleep with YOUR boyfriend! When I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh that's a point Trunks may not agree. Well tell him if he doesn't let you sleep with Goten then you won't sleep with him ever again." Marron said.

"Marron!" I exclaimed in disbelief. She was SERIOUSLY considering this! "Why don't you just sleep with him?"

"Because I know at this time of moon he'll be really rough and I'm not a saiyan! It hurts ok!" she snapped. "I tried it once. He said he'd be gentle and he couldn't restrain himself!"

"CAN WE SHUT UP ABOUT SEX!" Goten screamed. "IT MAKES ME WANT SEX!"

It was evening and I hadn't seen Marron or Trunks for a while. Goten was about, moping or eating or sleeping. Trunks came into the room right at that moment.

"Hey." I said. He came over and sat next to me, kissing me.

"Hey. I've been thinking." He began. "Goten's having a rough time and I was…wondering…"

"MARRON!" I yelled.

"OK, look I'll shut up about that. Please don't threaten not to sleep with me." Trunks whimpered. I laughed. Then he got up to go fetch some food.

All four of us sat down to eat. Marron looked pleased with herself, probably because Goten wasn't getting any. Trunks, looked guilty?...he wasn't eating much. Goten was inhaling food but still moping and me just eating. After a while I began to feel dizzy and extremely energetic. It was at that point in time that Trunks flew out of the kitchen window and disappeared. Not long after that, I didn't remember who I was, where I was or anything. I felt someone grasp my shoulder. I was being guided somewhere. I heard a door close behind me and I was push onto a large bed by a blonde girl then she was gone. Before I knew it someone was saying hi to me.

"Hi." I replied. The guy had messy dark hair and wore baggy denim pants. His chest was bare and showed plenty of muscle. "Who are you?"

"This is going to sound stupid but I don't remember at the moment." Came the reply. "Must be my headache."

"I feel dizzy." I said. Then I felt lips on mine. I let myself respond to the passionate kiss and felt myself being pushed back against the bed. I felt a body pressed firmly along mine, I felt an obvious erection digging into my stomach which flared my desire. I clutched at the muscled back above me as hands tore away my top and then started pulling down my skirt. I tugged at his pants as he struggled with my bra. Soon flesh met flesh and kisses more insistent than ever. I screamed into the kissed as I felt his sudden thrust of intrusion. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to hold my body dead still as he thrust as hard and fast as he could. Somewhere in amongst the thoughts of desire I felt a tugging thought of disgust with myself for sleeping with a complete stranger just off the top of my head but I couldn't remember anything about myself of anything. It all felt like a confusing dream. I felt trusts so strong they were nearly painful and then fell into a trembling climax that had appeared out of nowhere. Soon I felt a heavy weight fall on top of me and then my mind went blank.

Author's Notes: whoa Jesse sleeping with a complete stranger! What about Trunks!


	8. What Had I Done!

Author's Notes: Oh there's some grief coming your way but alls well that ends well…right?...right?...come on guys….right?...ok fine just read it then.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately for me do not own Dragonball z or anything in it….shame really…aw well….

Life Ain't No Fairytale, Home Ain't No Place

Chapter 8: What had I done!

I woke up feeling stiff, sore and with a massive headache. Then I realised someone on top of me…What?

"Ow…my head…." I murmured. Then person above me stirred. Our eyes met. Both of which had the same emotion…confusion…shock…horror…fear… GOTEN! In my bed! On top of me! WE COULDN'T HAVE! I WOULDN'T HAVE! We…did… We must have…he was still inside of me…

"W-What…happened?" he choked out. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I…don't know…" I whispered. I felt like crying, and so I did. Goten moved from on top of me and found some clothes. He put on his boxers and then came back over to me. He handed me my clothes which I numbly put on. But then I broke completely into a fit of tears and huddled up in a ball. Goten moved closer to me and put his arms around me. I hugged him back…we both knew it wasn't us that did this…and we were both deeply betrayed and hurt by who did. I felt Goten tremble and found that he too was crying.

"Marron…drugged us…" Goten said quietly. "Not Trunks…but he must have known…but she actually did it…" We stayed there in each other's arms for hours…in shock and disbelief.

The door opened come lunchtime and my mother walked in. she seemed shocked by our tears but not that we wore little clothing or that we were huddled together.

Why should she? In the house we all saw each other with little clothing on, and when upset we would comfort one another, but she didn't understand our tears. But she told us we were not the only ones crying this morning. Apparently all four of us were grieving this morning. For a dead trust. I wasn't ashamed of what Goten and I did. Which surprised me even though I knew very well that it wasn't our fault. I was upset that we had been so abused.

Some time later Goten and I decided to go our separate ways to think. I flew towards the shed where I had first led the Z fighters. I lowered my ki and landed. Then I walked dazedly towards the old fountain in the centre of the woods. As I reached the clearing I saw Goten, Trunks and Marron all entering the clearing from different directions. We all met up in the centre. None of us spoke but we all were crying. Now we had all seen each other cry. Now we were closer than ever.

"I'm sorry guys." Marron whispered. She fell to her knees. I watched Goten, he seemed torn whether to forgive her or not. "Jesse…I could've ruined things between you and Trunks completely…I'm sorry…I just wanted Goten to be…satisfied…I-I love you Goten….Really I do…." Goten knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I was satisfied. I had you. Whether we had sex or not…I still had you." He said. "I love you Marron."

I couldn't take it any more. The weight of everything suddenly surrounded me and I too fell to the ground. Trunks came and sat down behind me locking his arms around my waist.

"I knew…I should've stopped it…but I didn't know what to do…I had to leave…I couldn't be around when…you know…I'm sorry…I should've protected you." He whispered. I turned around in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. I kissed the tears on his cheeks. I kissed his lips. He just held me.

"You really hurt us Marron…betrayal…isn't something I deal with well…but I love you and as stupid as I sound just forgiving you just like that…I love you too much to let go." Goten said.

So there we were, crying and hurt all four of us huddled together in the forest centre. I must have been hours we stayed there and by the time we got home again it was dark. We all slept in my room. We couldn't split into two groups. We just all squeezed into my small room.

Trunks and I lay huddled on my bed and Goten and Marron on a slide out bed on the floor. We hadn't eaten much all day and we hadn't talked all that much either. I just hoped desperately that everything would go back to normal soon enough.

I woke up about ten the next morning, Trunks was still asleep next to me, Marron still on the floor and I could hear Goten eating downstairs. I nudged Trunks gently so that I could get up.

"Is it morning?" he asked groggily.

"Yup. It's morning." I sighed. He groaned and sat up. I follow suit and we both showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to join Goten. Marron came down about half an hour later. She had showered and dressed and sat down at the table. She to one look at the food before running upstairs.

We all exchanged worried glances. A few minutes later my mom came down and told us the Marron wasn't very well and that she was asleep in the spare bedroom where is was quiet. Again this worried us even more.

Later that day we were sat out in the garden when Goten announced that he was going to see Marron and see how she was. I offered to go but Trunks told me it was best to let Goten go. Trunks and I went for a walk. We walked for miles across the country. We stopped in a field by a river. We had been here before over a year ago. Trunks had scared me here. He had looked like a raging lion wanting to do nothing but tear me to shreds. This time I stripped off and dived into the water and Trunks followed suit. I swam around in just my underwear, with no bra. Trunks in his boxers. After a few minutes of splashing I went up to him. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed up against him.

"Make me yours again." I breathed in his ear. He caught my chin and clamped his lips firmly down on mine. Kissed trailing everywhere and hands also. He pushed my up against the bank and slipped off the raining garments of clothing before catching my gaze. I leant towards him and kissed him on the forehead. He moved on top of me and thrust inwards. I let my head roll back onto the grass as I composed myself. I grinned and pulled him in closer. I kissed him passionately as he threw all his attention to his thrust at an even pace. I bit down on his neck taking him by surprise causing him to increase his speed. I felt close and he bite down on my neck as I reached the light. Moving he rolled onto his back smoothly, still inside of me so that I lay on top of him. I moved so that I was sat up. I moved around testing the effects and soon found that a back and forth motion had the best effect on him. I grinned as I watched his every reaction to my kisses, movements.

Soon we were both panting softly on the grass. Still kissing while trying to get dressed. I watched Trunks grin evilly and ping the condom into the distance. I burst out laughing. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Trunks…that's not how you're supposed to get rid of them." I scolded lightly.

"Oh and I suppose you'd like me to carry it back and put it in the trash can. Carry it back in my hand for your dad to see?" Trunks enquired.

"Ping away." I agreed.

With that we headed home for dinner.

It had been four days and Marron hadn't eaten a thing. She just kept being sick. Everyone was worried sick. At one point I had found an empty bottle of headache tablets and was in hysterics when I couldn't find Marron. So far she was hanging on. She would sleep pretty much all day. I would try to get her to eat. We all would but there was just no making her.

Two weeks later and I'm sat in the hospital. We're just waiting to see what the results are. Marron is suffering depression and eating disorders. She had done us wrong and was paying for it in guilt. But at the same time she was just causing us more grief. It of course wasn't her fault but we were all worried. I could just see things happening all over again. The Doctor's said all the same things they had said when I was in hospital. I had stopped eating five years ago and ended up in hospital for four weeks on a drip. Luckily Marron wouldn't have to stay that long.

We were all so worried even we weren't eating much. It wasn't because we were ill or anything just we didn't feel as hungry when our friend was led on a hospital bed. Goten had reduced his food intake right down to less than an average human. He was weaker ki wise but at least he wasn't sick. I kept telling him starving himself wasn't doing any good and he just said he couldn't help it.

During lunch a nurse came running up to us.

"I'm pleased to say that Marron can go home tomorrow." She said. I eyes grew huge. "She ate something earlier and kept it down. So as long as her progress continues she's going to be absolutely fine."

A Week Later

We all set out on the bus towards the town. By the time we got there Goten insisted on us buying "lunch". We went to the fast food bar. Goten ordered the largest of everything on the menu. Marron had a pizza and a salad. Trunks….a lot of pizza. And me I ate the entire salad bar! Total snack prize…….$245…! Trunks paid via his mother's private credit card (C-Corp. Card). She gave it to us for just this kind of situation.

Then we downed the complimentary mints lift a large tip and went.

We zoomed though the clothes shops and the boys didn't mind all that much because they just watched us model clothes using instant translocation to get into the changing room cubicles.

We were walking out of the mall and down the street when I grabbed them and dragged them into the local library.

"Jesse this is a shopping trip! That does NOT include a trip to the library." Marron protested.

"I like libraries." I protested.

"But they're full of books and stuff." Marron shuddered.

"Marron…does the word duh mean anything to you?" I hissed.

"But I'm allergic to books!" Goten squeaked.

"I've never been in a library." Marron put in. "I'm…scared of words!"

"Jesse? Jesse?" they called as I wondered into the library in search of Trunks. I found him reading books on computed mathematics.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied putting an arm around my waist.

"buried in numbers?" I enquired. He nodded. My cell bleeped with a message from Marron. 'Meet you at the main (fiction?) wing in an hour.' I chuckled slightly. Surely she knew what fiction meant!

I settled down reading books on the electron systems of elements above 20. Nothing really interesting that Bulma hadn't taught me.

"Hey." Trunks whispered some time later. "I think we should go now." I nodded. We headed to the fiction wing and found Goten and Marron at the entrance.

"You'll never guess what!" Marron squeaked.

"The men in white coats are coming to take you away?" I asked with sarcastic excitement. Marron pouted.

"No." she said.

"OK, what?" I asked.

"We got to sit down on a cushion and be read stories about stuffed bears and cute little doggies!" she squeaked.

"Er….Marron…." I started. "….Goten….."

"What?" they asked innocently. They looked so happy.

"never mind." I sighed shaking my head. "Who wants to go ice-skating?" We all agreed and that's where we headed.

Author's Notes: You like? People?...hello?...coughing…….um people I need some feedback here………..crickets chirp……..FINE! BE THAT WAY!


	9. A way to be

Author's Notes: I'm back! And bring more DBZ goodness! Hey guys out there I'm in the middle of reading another great DBZ fic called. "Is this a Dream? 785897 by D.Angel" It's in my favourite stories list for those of you out there that want to read it. Plus there's a sequel to that too which is up already. And thanks to Thomas Drovin for recommending it to me.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately for me do not own Dragonball z or anything in it….shame really…aw well….

Life Ain't No Fairytale, Home Ain't No Place

Chapter 9: A Way to be

"Close your eyes." Trunks said softly in my ear, as we walked towards the closed door. I let my eyes fall closed and allowed him to guide me into the room just inside the door. "OK now open."

I held my breath as I admired my new room…..or should I say our new room. The walls were white and the curtains and carpet wine red. The wooden furnishings were a dark brown colour and the bed sheets were also a red wine colour with white and gold trimmings. It felt sexy and romantic but so calm and light.

"It's perfect." I said

"Mom said you'd love it." He said. "to be honest…I didn't really care what it was like as long as it wasn't pink…but she insisted you'd love it this way." He leant behind me to hug my shoulders.

"said the boy with lilac hair." I murmured.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice asked from behind us. Bulma.

"No." Trunks said.

"Oh Bulma thank you I love it!" I squealed running to hug her.

"You're welcome. I knew you'd love it." She said. "I was going for romantic but not dark like a cheap porno or a bachelors….well you get the point."

"It's perfect." I sighed.

"Opps I forgot why I came up here!" Bulma gasped. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Thanks mom." Trunks called to his mother as she headed back downstairs. So this was home…..

"By the way." Trunks said. "Dinner tonight is kind of….formal." I pulled a perplexed face. "It's a welcome home thing."

"But I get to dress up pretty?" I asked, eyes gleaming. He nodded. I started jumping up and down excited. "Ah! I don't have a dress! Oh dear! Oh no! We have to go shopping! Wait no time! Um………."

Trunks shook his head at my distraught look and opened the wardrobe. On one side were all of Trunks' clothes and on the other a single item of clothing.

"Marron picked this out for you." He said. I relaxed…then clapped and giggled and pushed Trunks out of the room so I could get ready. So who exactly was at this dinner?...Everyone?...I hung my head and then pulled a lopsided smile (think Goku scratching head face) knowing Bulma everyone was there.

Everyone was there. I met Trunks on the landing. He wore black jeans and a white shirt. I leaned forward and undid the first two buttons and grinned up at him.

"You look sexy now." I grinned. I caught a glance of us in the mirror on the landing as we walked past. I had become a new me over the past two years. I had lost my "extra" weight. And although I weighed the same I had toned up the body fat to muscle. But the year away from proper training showed as I had started to fill out again but still I was a lot thinner than I was two years ago. That was a bonus. My white pasty skin had been tanned from training in all weathers and although I wasn't as brown as last year the summer had began to take it's toll. My boobs had sank since two years ago. Which bugged me but apparently when my body recognises the training as part of everyday life they'll begin to fill out again. (stupid hormones thing). I liked the look of who I'd become and it felt good too.

My hair was up in a high pony that reached my waist. The dress Marron had picked out was slinky and black. It had shoulder straps and a moderate v-neckline and reached just below the knee. The best feature however was the two long slits up to mid thigh that made the dress so movable! Throw in a pair of flat black sandals and some simple silver jewellery and perfect!

Trunks led the way outside. There was a huge table and yes everyone was there. All in formal attire….even VEGETA AND PICCOLO! Piccolo looked very amusing in formal black trouser and black shirt and jacket. Just not natural. Vegeta looked very pissed to be in a suit and itching to get out of it. I smiled goofily and waved at them. I sat next to Goten who had stolen me for a catch up.

"Now Goten why can't you get a nice girl like Jesse?" Chichi asked.

"I think she's Trunks' mom." Goten replied.

"You know what I mean." She tutted. "You need a girlfriend dear."

"But you and Marron-" I started.

"Um!...Jesse…..what do you think of the wine?" Goten interrupted.

"I don't know." I replied, gritting my teeth. "I have lemonade. You have wine."

"Oh silly me." He said.

"Marron and my Goten!" Chichi exclaimed. "This is huge news!"

"No mom it's really not." Goten hushed her. "Thanks Jesse."

"Well next time you decide to hide your girlfriend from everyone for a year and forget to mention to me that it's a secret I'll remember it's all my fault." I said glaring at him.

Meanwhile a hand reached over and took a forkful of meat from my plate. I glared at Vegeta who smirked and ate it.

"Vegeta" I hissed.

"You weren't eating it." He shrugged. I threw my fork at him and he caught it. Just as he did with the following knife, glass, spoon and sausage. He did not however catch the tomato which splattered on his arm. This successfully annoyed him.

We both stood and took to the air locking into a one on one fist fight above the table. All over food…. The slits in the dress came in really handy as Vegeta received a foot in the back of his head.

My foot was promptly grabbed and used to throw me down back towards the ground. I stopped myself before I got there and the fist fight resumed, with a few insults in the heat of the moment. Or just for fun really.

"You're out of practise woman." Vegeta smirked. This earned him a harder hit breaking his guard and landing in contact with his jaw.

"Only a little." I replied. The fist and feet continued once again. Vegeta growled in frustration.

"Losing?" I asked.

"No" he snapped. "This damn shirt is bothering me."

"Sure blame the shirt." I said. "I'm in a dress!" He ripped the shirt ogg and tossed it's remains away. "You can rip the dress off." He smirked. "I'm sure no one would mind the view."

"And distract you? Nah." I replied.

"VEGETA!" Bulma roared from below us. Vegeta was being slowly dragged back down to the ground by Bulma, who was stood on the table and clutching his foot, showing an almost saiyan like strength in her. "How dare you ruin a brand new shirt!"

We put the feud on hold and returned to the ground to join everyone else. Goku, Gohan and Goten were still eating.

"I've heard of after dinner entertainment but-" Yamcha chuckled.

"You do know no one finds you funny, right?" Eighteen said bluntly. Yamcha's head hung. Everyone laughed and "normalcy" was returned.

Before I knew it we were saying goodbye to people. Just as the Son family were making their exit we all felt a sudden rush and unfamiliar ki. Our heads span around in the direction of the power. Seconds later a figure appeared. A warrior, sort of he-man looking stood before us. He was alone so apparently not here to fight but here to find and perhaps test the water. Well first there was me and then me, trunks and Goten and now we had Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Chichi, Vegeta, Krillin, Marron and Eighteen. Well that was who was left here anyhow. I mean some of us were stronger than others but still I doubt the bad guys had expected this many rivals.

Well before anyone could ask questions or say a thing Vegeta was on the case.

"The dragonballs were destroyed you idiot! So go away!" he yelled blasting the guy so that his arm no longer existed. The warrior disappeared without another word.

"So they did follow you." Goku said.

"Trouble certainly clings to you lot like a magnet huh?" Bulma said.

"Because of the power level." Goku said, shrugging. "But I'm sure they'll be back to find out more."

"But surely with no dragonballs they haven't anything to fight for." Chichi said.

"We'll see." Goku said, patting his wife on the shoulder. She promptly went starry eyed and clung to the arm like only a woman could.

I sighed and leant against the doorframe. We said our goodbyes and now it was bedtime.

I smirked at the thought of Trunks and I, in our own room. Well if I was to start training then exercise is training. And it was good exercise right? Thus I'm training really. Trying to convince myself that having sex was going to benefit the planet…..it wasn't really that convincing put like that.

Anyway…..my handsome fella awaits.

I headed upstairs and found the bedroom empty. So I headed for the en suite. Trunks led in the bath eyes closed, totally relaxed.

"Are you going to join me or just watch?" Trunks asked. It was then I remember he could sense my ki around the house and knew I was there the whole time. I let my dress fall to the ground and removed my underwear and jewellery. I climbed into the bath and crawled forward. I led sprawled across his chest, snugly in his arms. My Trunks….

I felt warm and wanted. I felt home. As if home wasn't a building or place but a moment, memory or feeling. That warm safe feeling you get when you hug someone. I wanted to keep that feeling forever.

Author's Notes: Well chapter 9…..hehe I love this story! It's important to love your own fics it makes the enthusiasm show in the work. I hope you like so far and will leave a review with comments and questions! Be back soon guys!


	10. author's note

Sorry folks I'm having major computer troubles so uploading will be really difficult for a while

Check back though and I'll try and let you all know when I update

Astarte lydianna


	11. Training

Author's Notes: Oh I'm back and I want to thank my loyal reviewers!

Thomas Drovin

ExtrmEagle

Trunksreallover

goliath184

thanks for all your support with every update guys! It's great to here what you think! And as for how they use a Card in the real world I figure Bulma just fixed it so they can.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately for me do not own Dragonball z or anything in it….shame really…aw well….

Life Ain't No Fairytale, Home Ain't No Place

Chapter 10: Training

I sat downstairs in the living room with Trunks. He wanted to go swimming but I told him we needed to talk. So he sat and listened.

"I'm worried." I said finally. "The dragonballs are gone and the monsters may still come back. I have to train!"

"Yup." He said.

"You're not helping." I grinned hitting him. "It's just I'm not sure which path to take…."

"Well….why don't you spend a training session with everyone in turn….then you'll gather plenty of ideas to mix around and pick your own training session." He suggested. It made sense. In fact coming from a guy that was brilliant.

"OK….i might just do that…" I replied.

"Do I get first turn?" he asked. I looked at his suggestive face and shook my head.

"Nope your dad does." I said.

"That could be very wrong." Trunks yelled after me.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked as I walked up behind him.

"Well….you see….Trunks had an idea." I said. "I was wondering if I could have a training session with you….you know in order to build my own routine….i need some ideas…."

"No." he said bluntly.

"What do you mean no!" I exclaimed. "I need your help!"

"Well, when you put it that way…" he smirked. I hit him. He just laughed and gestured for me to stand in front of him.

I sat quietly as he explained the basic routine of his training and then he led me into the GR room. I followed him in and watched as he set up the gravity to 50G and started basic stretches. I did my own version of his stretches trying to keep balance under the gravity.

After the stretches came punches. One after the other at thin air. Then kicks. Then meditation. The ki blasts. Then sparring with Vegeta. And under 100G I lost. But only just and because I was tired.

Vegeta made a huge deal about how I needed to work on stamina as power was useless if I couldn't keep up a fight for a solid length of time. I guess he had a point. I had a few training sessions with Vegeta that week. Our sessions became competitive and it was the competitive spirit that sort of urged me on.

Eventually I thought it was time to move on to my next teacher/victim……but who to pick….. I suppose the next target should be one of "chichi's boys"…..I think Gohan should be next…..

Quiet, intelligent and strong…yes Gohan would be a great candidate.

I found Goten and Trunks in the kitchen digging into a mountain of pizza. I shrugged and joined them.

"Goten…I've chosen your brother as my next victim" I said. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"She's going to get everyone to give her a training session." Trunks explained.

"Oh….." Goten said, before stuffing another slice of pizza into his mouth. "Oh and by the way Marron wants a shopping trip."

"When doesn't Marron want a shopping trip?" I shrugged.

"Precisely and I am sick of going. So it's your turn." He said.

"Oh if I must." I sighed, melodramatically. "All those clothes around me….having to buy and try on new clothes…..however will I cope!"

We all laughed. I didn't quite have Marron's shopping addiction but I still loved an excuse to spend money.

After the moutain of pizza had diminished to a few crumbs on a large plate we headed outside to the pool.

"HI!" Marron squealed from nowhere.

"Er...hi..." i replied. "Where did you come from?"

"My place duh!" she said. "I was bored and then i thought of you guys over here having a blast so i thought hey i'd come say hi. And Goten you're here too..."

Goten grinned akwardly and scratched the back of his head. Trunks and I looked confused.

"Oh so you didn't tell anyone you were avoiding me just like you didn't tell anyone i was your girlfriend!" she yelled.

"SORRY!" he yelled. He hid behind me so i kicked him.

"You fight your own damn fight!" i told him. He whimpered. "Some saiyan."

"you are so much like my dad." Trunks said. I glared at him.

"don't say that ever again." i said bluntly. We headed in the direction of the pool. While Goten and Marron where arguing. I think he had a lot of making up to do.

About an hour later the two of them came dancing into the pool. Marron leapt in and hugged me screaming. We were both submerged under the water.

"I getting married!" she screamed. I choked on the water that had filled my mouth and looked over at Goten's face. He looked so calm and was staring straight at Marron. I knew he meant it.

"Awwww!" i hugged her back and Trunks just looked shocked.

"You are so my chief bridesmaid!" she screamed still bouncing around. "And who can blame her."

"we could make it a double wedding if you want?" Trunks asked me.

"i think we'd better get these enemies out of the way before we think about settling down." i said to him.

Marron was getting married! I couldn't believe it! We all leapt around the pool for a few more minutes before jumping out and charging into the house soaking and in swimwear. Well...Marron was half in her clothes still.

"BULMA!" I screamed. bulma came running into the office with a concerned look on her face.

"I getting married!" Marron screamed. Bulma laughed.

"You had me worried then." she said.

"Goten asked me to marry him!" Marron kept screaming at us. Before long everyone had arrived at Bulma's house after hearing the news and everyone was bouncing around. Bulma gave me and Trunks and knowing look and shook her head.

"You two take life so seriously." she tutted.

I ran and grabbed Marron away from the crowd. "What are you going to wear?" I asked her.

"SHOPPING!" Marron yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Er...Marron it's nine at night no shops are open." i replied.

"ok...TOMORROW!" she yelled again. Goten hung his head. "don't worry you're not aloud to see the dress so you don't get to go." Goten did a little dance. "but you get to go shopping with goku and trunks and hte boys to get a tux and if we go on different days you can borrow jesse for a female opinion." Goten's face fell again.

I laughed and hugged Goten's arm.

"You'll get through this." i said reassuringly. "you love her remember."

"yeah i knew there was a reason i was doing this." he chuckled. "i'm marrying the shopping queen...but i'm still wondering where we're going to live."

"You are not going anywhere Mr!" Chichi exclaimed hugging her son. "My baby boy you can't leave me!"

"Um...he's gotta grow up sometime mom." Gohan said.

"No he doesn't" she wailed, clutching Goten to her like he would just poof away if she let go.

"Mom I can't breathe!" Goten choked. He pried himself free only to be pounced on by Marron. I laughed, poor goten. He wasn't going to get a chance to breathe.

Author's Notes: so all is ok again between goten and marron and the future looks bright…..except that great big cloud over head which is evil monsters trying to destroy earth.


End file.
